


A Helping Hand

by astano



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt over at the Glee Kink Meme. Essentially, Quinn has a broken wrist and is unable to 'self help'. Enter Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

At first, Quinn thought the worst thing about having broken her wrist was the continual pain the injury caused. Each unthinking movement of her right arm caused lancing fire to shoot up from the injury, a constant reminder of her own stupidity. The doctors had looked on dubiously as she tried to explain how she really had walked into a door. She knew how it sounded and could fully appreciate their suspicion, but that was the simple truth.

At times when she was completely honest with herself, she blamed Rachel for the whole thing. If the other girl hadn’t entered her field of vision at precisely the wrong moment, wearing one of her ridiculously short skirts, flaunting legs that didn’t seem to end, Quinn would never have gotten distracted. She would have noticed she was veering completely off course in her attempt to exit her AP English class as quickly as possible. She would have seen the door before she slammed forcefully into it.

Most of the time, however, she didn’t like to dwell on Rachel, so she just blamed herself.

After the first week of being stuck in a cast from wrist to elbow, she became accustomed to it. The pain became bearable and she gained a small about of movement in her fingers which made things such as getting dressed a little easier. She started to think that maybe the worst thing was the constant itching. She’d been caught on more than one occasion trying to slip any pointed object she could find into the crack between the cast and her skin. It didn’t help.

After the second week, the itching didn’t really bother her any more, at least not the itching of her arm. Another form of itch had begun to tug at her body. As embarrassed as she would be to admit it to anyone, she was unbelievably sexually frustrated. The cast was severely hampering her ability to relieve herself and it was driving her to the brink of insanity.

As much as she had tried, and she had tried many, many times, it just wasn’t possible with her left hand. The angle felt wrong, she couldn’t apply the right pressure in the right place and after several fruitless attempts, which just left her more worked up, she had given up. She resigned herself to spending the next four weeks a pathetic mess.

It shouldn’t have really surprised her that her constant distraction had come to the attention of her fellow glee club members. She lied her way through several conversations, assuring them she was fine, that as soon as the cast came off she would be back to her normal self.

That might have been the end of it had it not been for the damn single mindedness of one Rachel Berry.

She was cornered after glee practice one afternoon. She’d been hanging back in order to avoid the crush of bodies as the rest of the club exited the choir room. Rachel also lingered behind and, just as Quinn was about to step through the door, she heard her name coming from the other girl.

Turning around she raised a single eyebrow and fixed Rachel with a toned-down version of her normal glare (she was _technically_ friends with the girl now so it wouldn’t do to amp the intimidation up to full volume).

“Quinn, I just...” Rachel hesitated as she took in Quinn’s glare then forged ahead with her prepared speech. “I wanted to say you are an integral part of the glee club and, as team captain, I feel it is my responsibility to offer assistance in any way I can during your recovery period. If there is anything I can do to make your life easier please let me know, I’ll be happy to help.”

Quinn sighed, tamping down her irritation before replying. “Rachel, thank you, but as I’ve assured almost every other member of the club, I’m fine, just frustrated with this cast. Once it’s off I’ll be back to my old self.”

“Even so, I want to help, the wellbeing of each and every member of this club is of the utmost importance if we are to perform cohesively as a team. There must be something I can do?”

Rachel reached out to tentatively place her hand on Quinn’s shoulder. It was supposed to be a comforting gesture, of that Quinn was sure, but her body seemingly had a view of its own as she felt herself react to the touch in a wholly inappropriate way.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she pulled herself away from Rachel’s hand. Turning around to leave the room she said, “Really, Rachel, just leave it alone, I’m fine.”

As Quinn exited the choir room, Rachel could have sworn she heard her mumble under her breath something about Rachel not being able to help her in the way she needed it.

xxxxxx

The more time Rachel spent thinking about her conversation with Quinn, the more sure she became about what Quinn had mumbled under her breath as she walked off. Rachel was determined to do everything in her power to assist the other girl while she was recovering. She was aware that a broken wrist was not high on the list of horrific injuries, but it was unpleasant. She told herself it was for the wellbeing of the glee club that all its members be the best they could be at every rehearsal and so it was her job to cheer Quinn up.

It was with these thoughts in mind that Rachel found herself gracing the front porch of the Fabray residence later that evening. She shuffled nervously from foot to foot before taking a deep breath and ringing the doorbell. She wasn’t sure what reception she would receive but was determined not to leave until Quinn had told her exactly what she meant by her earlier comment. Rachel was convinced anything the other girl needed to help her out Rachel would be able to provide.

As the door swung open to reveal a woman that could only be Quinn’s mother, Rachel stuck out her hand and introduced herself. “Hello Mrs Fabray. I’m Rachel Berry; I’m in glee club with your daughter. Would it be possible to speak with her? I’m aware it is a school night so I won’t take up too much of her time.”

Mrs Fabray smiled and nodded her head as she moved out of the way to allow Rachel to enter.

“She’s upstairs in her room. Go right up, it’s the second door on your left.”

Rachel thanked her and made her way upstairs. It was only as she reached the door to Quinn’s room that she paused, suddenly thinking that perhaps this wasn’t such a good idea. She hadn’t been invited over after all.

She was just about to turn around when the door suddenly swung open and she was almost knocked over by Quinn as she came barrelling out.

Quinn did a double take, stopping herself short as she took in the nervous girl standing before her.

“Rachel, what are you doing here?”

Rachel, for once, seemed to be at a loss for words, the shock of being confronted by Quinn just as she had made her decision to leave left her brain momentarily stunned and, because of that, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“What did you mean earlier when you said I couldn’t help you in the way you needed to be helped?”

Quinn gaped. She couldn’t believe Rachel had heard that and told the other girl as much.

“I have excellent hearing,” Rachel replied. “So, what _did_ you mean? I can assure you my skills do not merely lie with singing and acting so I’m certain I can be of some assistance.”

“It’s nothing,” Quinn said, praying that, for once, Rachel would just leave something well enough alone. “Forget I said anything, it wasn’t intended for you to hear.”

Apparently God was not listening to Quinn that evening as Rachel forged on, “Quinn, please, whatever it is you can tell me. I want to help, I know you’re having a hard time and I feel it is my duty to provide any and all assistance I can.”

Quinn was about ready to throw something at the other girl. Could she never let a subject drop? Letting out a frustrated sigh she stalked back into her room. There was no way she was going to be having this conversation out in the hallway when the prying ears of her mother could be twitching at the bottom of the stairs.

Once Rachel had followed her in and the door had been closed Quinn took a deep breath. Maybe if she just told Rachel what the problem was she would be left alone to wallow in her pit of frustrated misery. It was becoming obvious Rachel wasn’t going to leave without an answer now she had her mind set.

Taking a deep breath Quinn stalked across her room, coming to a stop in front of the dresser. Looking through the mirror, she could see Rachel perched on the edge of her bed, their eyes met briefly through the glass before Quinn’s dropped to stare at her hands tapping nervously atop the unit.

“I’mfrustratedbecauseI’mhornyandthisstupidcastisstoppingmefromgettingoff.” The words came out in a rush, not a breath between them.

Rachel stared at Quinn, her jaw dropping slightly. Surely she hadn’t just heard what she thought she had?

“I’m sorry, Quinn, can you repeat that, I don’t think I heard you correctly.”

Quinn grimaced, could Rachel be any crueller, it was embarrassing enough for her to have said it the first time and now she was being asked to repeat it.

Rachel was still looking at her with a questioning look in her eyes so Quinn took another deep breath before repeating at a slightly slower pace, “I said, I am frustrated because I am horny and this cast is stopping me from doing anything about it.”

Quinn was sure her face had never been quite this red. Rachel’s jaw dropped a little lower.

For the second time in less than fifteen minutes Rachel found herself at a loss for words. The thought of Quinn in _that_ way was doing strange things to her body. Before she could stop it, her mind was flooded with images of Quinn. Naked Quinn, flushed, panting as her hands trailed over her own body, perhaps pinching and rolling a nipple, maybe teasing herself before sliding down through slick heat and-

Rachel jumped up off the bed her heart pounding as she squeaked out, “I’ve got to go.”

xxxxxx

Rachel turned over in bed, huffing slightly as she eyed the big red digits on her alarm clock. Surely they were lying to her; she couldn’t possibly have been trying to get to sleep for the past three hours.

It was no use, every time she closed her eyes she was once again assaulted by the same images her brain had generated earlier. Only now, in the privacy of her own room, her mind was creating sound to go along with the images, soft sighs, moans that made her shiver and throb in all the right places.

Only they could not be right, Rachel Berry did not get turned on at the thought of Quinn Fabray.  That wasn’t how things were supposed to be. In an effort to rid herself of these unwanted thoughts, Rachel concentrated hard until she brought up an image of Finn. Kind, caring, sweet Finn, Finn who looked at her with such adoration, Finn who was the perfect boyfriend, most of the time.

She started repeating his name mantra-like, trying to draw his face perfectly in her mind, but it was no good, as soon as she let her concentration slip even just a little Quinn was once again at the forefront of her mind.

Rachel realised that, without her actually making a conscious decision to do so, one of her hands was now stroking a path along the skin just above the elastic of her shorts. It would be so easy for her to give in, allow the thoughts that were refusing to leave her alone to have free reign. To slide her own fingers down just that little bit lower, as she imagined Quinn doing the same.

The pulse between her legs was almost overwhelming in its intensity now. She hadn’t even been touched and she was already more turned on than she could ever remember being. The quilt over her body was stifling and she kicked it off in frustration, hoping the cool breeze from her partially open window would do something to bring her body back down to a normal temperature.

It didn’t work. In fact, the light caress of air on her near naked body only served to increase her arousal. Images of Quinn once again flashed before her eyes but this time they were different. Quinn was hovering above her, hair falling to frame a face that was surely too angelic to contain eyes that dark with desire.

She reached out to trail a finger down the centre of Rachel’s chest and Rachel swore she could actually feel it. Her back arched into the phantom caress and, when her fantasy Quinn dipped her head to kiss and nip and suck at the skin above her left breast, Rachel gasped.

She was done fighting her mind now, there was obviously no stopping it and, as long as she didn’t actually _do_ anything about the thoughts, it was ok, wasn’t it? She could blame it on sleep deprivation or teenage hormones or _something_ and maybe if she let it play out to conclusion she would finally be able to get some sleep.

Fantasy Quinn was now trailing her lips lower, teeth and tongue nipping and soothing a path around her breast. Rachel squirmed as she imagined Quinn drawing closer and closer to her nipple. The ache to touch herself was almost too much to bear but she clenched her fists by her side, refusing to cross that line.

Instead, she allowed Quinn to drag her fingers down, dip under the waistband of her shorts and sink into her wetness.

She wasn’t sure if she actually moaned out loud, but in her head there was definite moaning as those fingers teased, exploring her with agonising slowness. She felt them circle her entrance and her hips bucked in a silent plea for more. Quinn laughed at her eagerness before drawing them away, up to circle her clit and then Rachel didn’t know where she wanted them the most.

Rachel’s hands were now palm down, pressing into the mattress, her eyes were screwed tightly shut as the fantasy continued to play out before her. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth as her hips began to cant upwards, setting an insistent rhythm.

It was the familiar tension and the way her legs began to tremble as the Quinn in her head increased the pressure of her strokes, that made Rachel realise she was quite possibly going to come from the fantasy alone.

As the thought flew through her mind Rachel sat bolt upright in bed, she could _not_ allow this to happen. With humongous effort she willed her body to calm down enough so that she was able to stand without her legs threatening to give way.

She staggered to her en suite with the intention of taking a cold shower in an effort to cool her overheated skin and calm her raging hormones.

xxxxxx

 Rachel didn’t see Quinn at all the next day until glee club. She arrived uncharacteristically late in the hopes of being able to procure a seat near to Quinn. She had come to a simple decision over the course of the day and they needed to talk.

Luck was on her side as the seat behind Quinn was free. She made her way to sit down, ignoring the stares of the other members. Sure, she had never been late before, but did it really warrant the amount of curious glances she seemed to be receiving?

As Mr Schue began his normal pre-assignment ramble, Rachel shuffled her chair closer to Quinn and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“I’m sorry for running out on you last night. I- I wasn’t quite expecting you to say what you did and it obviously made me react in an entirely inappropriate manner.”

Quinn half-turned in her chair to glower at Rachel. “I don’t want to talk about it,” she muttered. “And I _definitely_ don’t want to talk about it _here_.”

Undeterred, Rachel continued on, “I was thinking about what you said all evening.” At that point, she couldn’t stop the blush that rose up her face and was glad Quinn had turned to face forward once again. “I believe that, if you were amenable, I could still be of assistance. I spent my free period today doing extensive research and I am sure I could help relieve you of your predicament.”

Quinn’s head had never whipped round so fast in her life. She glared at the girl, hissing out, “Rachel, no! We are _not_ having this discussion.”

“Quinn, I fail to see what the problem is. You have a situation and I have a solution. A solution which, I might add, I am finding myself increasingly eager to provide the more I continue to think about it.”

Quinn’s eyes shot to Rachel’s as she stammered, “Y-you want to do _that_.”

Without hesitation and holding onto Quinn’s gaze Rachel replied, “Yes”.

Quinn returned her attention to the front of the room but she didn’t take in anything that was being said. A few minutes later she felt a note drop over her shoulder, coming to rest in her lap. It read; _Come to my house after glee. My dads aren’t home. – R_.

She knew she was going to go. She didn’t have the willpower to stay away anymore.

xxxxxx

It took Quinn a full thirty minutes to make the ten minute drive to Rachel’s house once glee was over. She had turned around four times and started to drive home before finally finding herself pulling into Rachel’s driveway.

She wrung her hands together, eyes darting from side to side as she stood on the front porch waiting for Rachel to answer the door. As much as she kept telling herself this wasn’t going to mean anything, she was just ‘scratching an itch’, deep down she knew there could be massive repercussions for her actions.

The door swung open and Rachel gestured her inside. “Can I offer you a drink, or perhaps a small snack?”

The utter normality of Rachel’s question and whole demeanour had Quinn stunned. How could she be so calm about the whole situation? She stuttered out a negative response and allowed herself to be led upstairs to Rachel’s bedroom.

She stood awkwardly just inside the room, completely terrified and entirely unsure what to do next.

Rachel seemed to sense her nerves and moved closer, laying a hand under her chin and directing her face until their eyes met.

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

It was hard to think with those eyes locked onto her own so Quinn simply nodded. Rachel reached up and brushed her lips against Quinn’s, it was so light Quinn almost didn’t feel it and when Rachel pulled back to look at her again she stifled a whimper, she needed more.

Pushing down her nerves, Quinn brought her lips back to meet Rachel’s, her hesitancy disappeared as the kiss deepened and Rachel slid the hand cupping her chin around to grip the back of her neck. When Rachel requested entrance she granted it without pause, gasping at the first stroke of tongue on tongue.

Her head was swimming, brain failing to form coherent thoughts and all she could do was give in to the sensations assaulting her body. Almost without realising it, she brought up the hands that had been dangling uselessly by her side and drew Rachel closer. As their bodies settled flush against each other Rachel moaned, a sound that was echoed by Quinn a moment later as Rachel’s hands raked down the length of her back, coming to rest on the bare skin visible between the top her of pants and the bottom of her tank top.

Rachel’s nails lightly scratched along the top of Quinn’s waistband and she trembled, breaking the kiss with a gasp. The strength of her arousal threatened to become overwhelming, she needed to get off her feet before the ability to stand eluded her.

As she lay her forehead against Rachel’s trying to compose herself slightly, Rachel looked at her in concern, “Are you alright? Did I do anything wrong?”

Quinn smiled, “I’m good,” she said. “I just- I need to not be standing right now, you’re driving me crazy.”

“Oh, well then I suggest we continue this encounter from the comfort of my bed.”

Quinn nodded and allowed herself to be led the small distance across the room. Rachel stopped them at the foot of her bed and dropped her hands to play with the hem of Quinn’s shirt.

“Can I?” She asked, tugging the top slightly upwards.

Quinn again nodded her assent and Rachel swiftly divested her of the top.

“You really are quite magnificent, Quinn,” she breathed, causing the other girl to blush.

Rachel’s hands travelled lightly across the expanse of skin that had been revealed, brushing up her back, coming to rest with her thumbs caressing under the clasp of her bra. This time there was no request for permission, Rachel simply held Quinn’s gaze as she flicked the bra undone and drew it off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor.

The continued removal of clothing happened quickly after that and, before Quinn could fully process it, they were both standing naked. Her blush returned full force as Rachel’s eyes scanned her body and she fought the instinctive urge to cover herself.

After several seconds, Rachel met her gaze. “I meant it Quinn, you are simply breathtaking, I’ve always thought so and now more than ever,” she whispered before leaning in to kiss her once again.

This time, when their bodies drew together, there was no barrier to the full force of feeling all of Rachel pressed against her and Quinn’s body surged into Rachel’s, stumbling them forward and crashing them down onto the bed.

She caught herself on her good arm and rolled to the side, effectively drawing Rachel on top of her. As Rachel settled the length of her body against Quinn’s own, she couldn’t help the moan that escaped.

As their kisses deepened, Quinn’s hips began an insistent rocking motion, but there wasn’t nearly enough friction to do anything but multiply Quinn’s arousal to astronomical proportions. And when Rachel brought a hand up to tug and pinch at an already erect nipple, Quinn thought she would surely die.

She ripped her mouth away from Rachel’s only to gasp and whimper incoherently as Rachel immediately put lips and tongue to use again circling her other nipple, drawing it into her mouth and-

“Oh God,” she groaned as teeth scraped and bit down gently.

“Rachel, more,” she got out before hands and mouth switched places and her other nipple was engulfed in that warm, wet, _talented_ mouth and all she could do was cry out her pleasure as her body arched and her eyes rolled back.

Rachel looked up at her then, drawing back to speak and Quinn immediately whined at the loss of stimulation.

“Are you sure Quinn?” she asked. “My research clearly indicated that an appropriate amount of foreplay was needed in order to ensure sufficient levels-“

She was abruptly cut off as Quinn pushed her head back towards her waiting nipple, shortly following the movement by urging Rachel’s free hand down lower.

“I know what my body needs, Rachel,” she panted, “And right now it needs an orgasm, so touch me.”

Then, almost as an afterthought, “Please.”

It sounded like begging, maybe it was, but, as Rachel’s hand finally slipped lower, sinking into the wet heat between her legs, Quinn really didn’t care.

The first touch was pure bliss, it was the promise of a release she had been aching for for weeks and, as two fingers circled her entrance, preparing to dip inside, Quinn almost sent a prayer up to the heavens in thanks for the tenacity of one Rachel Berry. Almost.

She did let out a gasp, canting her hips upwards as those fingers finally entered her, curling and repeatedly hitting a spot inside that left her grasping at the sheets and pleading for more, harder, faster.

Rachel obliged, shifting down the bed to envelope Quinn’s clit in her mouth, capturing it between her lips and flicking her tongue hard and fast over the tip. Her fingers worked faster, reaching deeper inside and Quinn’s thighs began to tremble.

“Oh, oh, Rachel, don’t st-“

Quinn was cut off as Rachel scraped teeth against her clit and the extra sensation pushed her over the edge. She came with a sharp cry, her body shaking so violently Rachel placed a hand on her stomach to hold her in place, fingers still stroking inside prolonging Quinn’s orgasm for as long as she could.

Once the tremors had subsided, Rachel removed her fingers, crawling up the bed to lay beside Quinn.

They lay quietly for a while as Quinn tried to regain control of her body and Rachel tried to clamp down on her own arousal – this was all about Quinn, after all, she didn’t expect anything in return.

When Quinn’s breathing and heart rate had returned to somewhat normal levels, she turned onto her side and smiled at Rachel.

“That was... wow... your research definitely paid off,” she laughed.

“I aim to excel in everything I put my mind to, so, yes, my research was very thorough, I’m glad you found it acceptable.”

Quinn brought their lips together in what was intended to be a chaste kiss, but Rachel’s heightened levels of arousal soon had her deepening it against her will, her body rocking towards Quinn’s in a silent plea.

When Quinn’s fingers headed south, stroking the area just above where short curls met the smooth skin of her abdomen, Rachel broke the kiss, eyeing Quinn with equal parts desire and incredulity.

“You don’t have to do that,” she said, even as her body betrayed her, moving further into the touch. “”This was about you, not me.”

“I know,” Quinn replied. “But I want to, I can’t promise I’ll know what to do and this is my off-hand, but I want to.”

Rachel nodded, Quinn resumed her fingers’ quest, dipping lower and later she found that, although she might not be able to satisfy herself with her left hand, it was more than up to the job of satisfying Rachel.


End file.
